


"So...did you miss me?"

by Bisexualtrashlord



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, These fools missed each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexualtrashlord/pseuds/Bisexualtrashlord
Summary: They've been away from each other for four months. Connor returns from studying abroad with more than just a house to come home to.





	

“When does your flight get in again?” Oliver asked over skype.

“ _5:30, hopefully there won’t be any dumb weather issues.”_

“If there are, I’ll change them myself.” Oliver smiled when he heard Connor’s tinny laugh over the screen.

It was the end of another semester, and Connor was awarded a study abroad scholarship to Oxford for his English and History studies. Connor was dying to go, and after constant support and pushing from Oliver, his application was so stellar that the program would be foolish not to accept him. Both men were over the moon, but it wasn’t until the night before Connor left that they realized just how _long_ they would be away from each other. _Four months_. Four months of not waking up to each other. Four months of having to work around a schedule to talk to one another. Four months of not touching, kissing, laughing, or holding each other. They slept holding each other that night, the tears they shed stuck to their faces and shoulders.

_“Tomorrow morning can’t come fast enough, I’m ready to get out of here,”_ Connor shifted, his face becoming blurred by pixels.

“I’m ready for you to get out of there, too. Did you have a good time?” Oliver asked, clutching the pillow he was holding closer to his chest.

“ _I guess, but I miss you so much. Still do,”_ Connor said softly.

“Only a few more hours, then I’m all yours,” Oliver replied, moving so he was lying on his side.

Connor sighed, “ _I can’t wait,”_ he looked at what must have been the clock on the screen and winced. “ _Shit._ _I should go now, I have to finish packing.”_

Oliver tried to ignore how quickly the pang in his chest came when Connor said that.

“Okay, go finish packing. I’ll see you soon, okay?” Oliver winced at the painful lump that formed in his throat.

“ _I’ll see you. I love you Oliver, so, so much,”_ Connor croaked.

“I love you too, have a safe flight.”

Oliver sighed when the skype screen turned blue and empty, making their bedroom silent. The need and want to see Connor in person was almost painful, the ache in his heart lingering from the moment Connor left for his plane. Oliver’s never felt this way about anyone before. He never clicked with anyone like this before. The thing that baffled Oliver, even after eight months together, is that Connor felt the same way. He still thinks back to the day Connor told him he loved him, and how nervous he was and how unsure how Oliver would react. Oliver smiles back to the way he responded, by silencing him with a kiss and wrapping his arms around the other man.

These past four months felt like four decades, and Oliver was going over a list of things he could say when he saw Connor at the airport, something that would sweep him off his feet and convince him to never leave again. The thought carried him while he got ready for bed, and as he fidgeted in his sheets.

**The next day**

Oliver’s leg shook like mad as he kept glancing at the clock on his phone. 5:25. Connor should be here in five minutes. Five minutes and then he can hold him, laugh with him, and kiss him again.

With a sudden surge of energy, he shot up from the uncomfortable chair he sat in and looked around at the bustling people at the gate, roaming around with their suitcases going to and coming from flights. He glanced at his phone again, 5:30. Connor should be here by now, why isn’t he here?

_His plane probably just got here, calm down you idiot you’re gonna give yourself a heart attack_ , he thought. Oliver tried to fill his thoughts with what he could do for Connor when they saw each other. He was probably hungry, what would he want to eat? Maybe he just wanted to sleep. Oliver glanced at the everchanging screen with all the departing and arriving flights, looking for any flights leaving London. Oliver was sure everything was fine, but he just needed a sign to quell his nervousness, something to tell him everything was okay.

Then a pair of warm, soft hands closed in around his eyes. Oliver gasped and put his hands on top of them. He spun around and let out a cry when he was face to face with Connor, eyes bright and glassy. Anything Oliver was going to say, any fancy words he thought of to leave the other man breathless completely lost him when he saw his face. Connor wrapped his arms around Oliver, pulling him close in the middle of the terminal, burying his face in his neck, inhaling his scent. He let out a sob when he smelled the familiar pine soap Oliver always used, snuggling closer to his neck to etch it in his memory.

They pulled their faces away from each other, and Oliver took this opportunity to crash their lips together, whimpering when he felt how soft and warm Connor’s lips are. He pulled away and kissed Connor’s cheeks and forehead and nose and chin and every other inch of skin he could find. They pulled away again, and gazed into each other’s eyes, both pairs filled with tears.

“Ollie…” Connor whispered, running his hands along Oliver’s cheek, wiping the tears he saw there.

“Oh, god…” Oliver whispered back, relishing in the way Connor said his nickname, with reverence and awe, like a prayer.

“Let’s get out of here, huh?” Connor said, grabbing Oliver’s hand and weaving their fingers together.”

“Please.”

oOo

They collapsed into one another, both sweaty and panting and full of joy. Connor raised his head from Oliver’s chest and kissed him deep, grounding the other man, moaning. He pulled away and rolled off Oliver, swinging his leg across and snuggling next to him.

“So…you missed me?” Connor joked through his heavy breathing.

Oliver turned, and smirk on his face, “No, not at all,” he said rolling his eyes.

“It’s so good to be back,” Connor murmured, reaching over and grasping Oliver’s hand on the sheets. He raised Oliver’s hand in his and kissed each finger.

“Let’s agree, four months is too long to be away from each other.”

“Agreed, next time, we’ll be together. Would you like that?” Connor asked as he lowered their hands back to the bed.

“Yeah, but let’s get you settled here first, okay? You just got home,” Oliver laughed lightly, leaning over and running his hands on Connor’s chest.

“Yeah, and that’s you.”

Oliver’s hand stilled. “What?”

“You’re my home, Ollie. It’s not my house or this apartment, it’s you.”

“Connor…”

“I’ve never felt more comfortable with someone than I do with you, that’s what home is all about, right?”

Oliver felt the familiar lump in his throat again, “Y-you…you mean it?”

“Why would I say it if I didn’t mean it? We could be literally anywhere in the world, you and I, and I would be okay, because you would be there with me.”

Oliver sniffled, “Connor…I don’t know what to say…” he said, voice thick.

Connor opened his arms, “Come here,” he murmured.

Oliver wiggled into Connor’s arms, wrapping his own around his waist, sighing at the smooth and solid back under his hand. He kissed his shoulder then let his lips rest there.

“Welcome home,” Oliver whispered.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that the characters are sort of in a college au anyway, but this is undergrad so it's totally different.....right?


End file.
